


You are my colors and my music

by yellowlullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Michael (Supernatural), Post-Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Slow Dancing, and he gets one, giving adam and michael the love story they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowlullaby/pseuds/yellowlullaby
Summary: Michael figures out the whole love-thing. Adam needs a hug and gets even more.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You are my colors and my music

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually only exists because I dreamed about Adam and Michael slow dancing last night and I couldn’t forget about it.  
> The song I used is Happy Accident by Saint Motel (inspired by this post: https://sandersgrey.tumblr.com/post/637254702335148032/happy-accidents-by-saint-motel-is-a-great-midam )
> 
> In case anyone ever actually stumbles upon this: hi :)

Michael’s hands linger over the record player. His back is turned to Adam but he can feel his presence like a soft, warm tickle in his neck.

It’s like the air is prickling between them, always trying to draw them together, like some invisible force is pushing them towards each other.

He places the stylus and Happy Accidents by Saint Motel starts playing. 

Michael doesn’t know what it is but there’s just something so ...  _ familiar  _ about that song and he just can’t get it out of his head. 

Back in his past, his old life, he was never really one for music. He was a soldier, a fighter, a weapon. 

But music, that was something entirely new and strange to him. He knew about it, of course. But he always thought it to be just something humans did to ... well, forget about their insignificance or something. 

But when he met Adam, it was like being introduced to a whole new world. A world of color, of emotions and also a world of music and suddenly he did get it. He saw the world through Adam’s eyes and all he could see was beauty, and warmth and feelings- 

Michael turns around reluctantly, meeting Adam’s gaze. 

He looks right into Adam’s eyes and they are so blue. Michael can’t help himself but move closer, always closer to Adam. 

_ Freckles form a line around your face _

_ And I get lost when I try to find my way _

_ And I start to tumble down _

_ Pick me back up off the ground _

For a moment they just stand there, in the middle of the room. 

It’s only 7 p.m. but the sun has set already. The room is dark except for the dim light of the moon that falls trough the open window. 

A soft breeze of night air is gently blowing around them. 

It’s the end of summer, autumn is coming. A season of cold, the faint undertone of ending, of ephemerality ever so present. 

But right now, looking into the deep blue of Adam’s eyes, all Michael can see is safety. Warmth. And something new, something that scares him but also sort of makes his heart beat faster and his cheeks go all weird and flushed and it’s a feeling that is just so  human  that he really shouldn’t like it as much as he does but when his hand moves up - almost automatically - to cup Adam’s cheek, still not breaking the eye contact, he finds that he could not care less. 

_ We can always fly away _

_ I mean every word I say _

And then Adam hugs him and buries his face in his neck and Michael places his arms around him, ignoring how his breath hitches and his heart aches with love for this human. 

And the music seems to fade away, and all he sees and hears and feels is Adam, but at the same time the music fills his entire head and heart and they’re moving slowly, swaying to the rhythm of the song and then they’re dancing, slowly, carefully, and Michael doesn’t let go of Adam for even a second. 

_ Ever think what if we never met _

_ You love me, but you don’t know it yet _

_ Everything is just an accident  _

_ A happy accident  _

And then the singer moves over to a soft, soothing  _ oooohh, oooohh  _ and Michael feels all of the feelings that he’s been trying to hold back, that are still so unrecognizable to him, bubbling up again, because this song, he swears, it  _ has  _ to be about him and Adam. 

And he looks down at Adam in his arms and there’s so much he wants to tell him, but for the first time in his life he’s at a lack of words. Because what he feels - and yes, he does feel - even when using every single word in every language of the universe, that wouldn’t be enough to express even half of what he’s feeling in this very moment alone. 

_ And another time and place _

_ Where I never even had the chance to see your face _

_ Ever think what if we never met _

_ You love me, but you don’t know it yet  _

_ Everything is just an accident  _

_ A happy accident  _

And he looks down at Adam, the most amazing, most beautiful human (or being, really) he has ever met and he simply says “You are my colors and my music.” 

_ If I never laid eyes on you _

_ Would I feel something’s missing _

_ If you never laid eyes on me  _

_ Would you know something’s gone _

And Adam looks up at him questioningly but doesn’t push him away, so he continues. 

_ But I don’t think that I’ll ever know  _

_ So let’s just live in the afterglow  _

“Before I met you, I was a soldier. I was cold, I was merciless. And I felt good about it. It was who I was and it was the right thing. It was me. 

But then I met you and you made me realize things. 

In the ...cage, when even  _ I _ felt like giving up, you stayed strong. You barely even knew me and you had all right to hate me but you chose not to. 

Instead you chose to introduce me to all the beautiful things I had missed out on. Like family, that actually cares for each other, and stargazing, and curling yourself up in a blanket on a rainy day and watching movies, and music, I can’t believe I didn’t notice how amazing music is until you showed me.

Adam, you showed me what it’s like to be human. But not in a bad way like everyone else. You introduced me to emotions, to feelings. I was always told that they are a weakness, but for you, they’re a strength. 

Adam, there’s not a single day that you stop amazing me, because meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me. 

You are the color that was lacking in my dull, grey life. You are the one thing that actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life. You are my music. You... you are my love.”

Adam’s eyes are wide now and Michael has never seen him so beautiful ever before. 

“So you’re saying that...”

“I’m saying that I love you, Adam. 

And I know that this was never supposed to happen, that this is pretty much the opposite of anything that even resembled God’s Plan, but I just can’t bring myself to care. 

Meeting you has brought me closer to Free Will than I was ever supposed to get, but now that I’m here, I can finally see clearly. 

Whenever I’m with you, my heart seems to skip a beat and I get this strange feeling in my stomach and every part of me just wants to be with you forever and never leave you and-“

He is interrupted by Adam rushing forward and kissing him. 

And it’s messy and inexperienced because it’s been forever since Adam has kissed anyone and the first time altogether for Michael. 

But it’s also sort of absolutely perfect and the most beautiful thing Michael has ever felt and yeah, he definitely loves Adam so much. 

And when they draw back to breathe, foreheads resting against each other, and Adam is all flushed and his lips are red and he just smiles, Michael realizes that this human, that he would have looked over and not even deemed important just some time ago, is definitely the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

And when Adam whispers “I love you, too.” and draws him in for another kiss, well, Michael just about never wants it to end ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment :)


End file.
